1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to an image forming method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many methods have been proposed in recent years as an image recording method of recording a color image. Demands with respect to quality of recorded materials, such as image quality, texture, or curling after recording are high for all of such methods.
Inkjet technology has been applied in fields such as office printers and home printers, and is being applied in the field of commercial printing in recent years. Various techniques for recording mediums for inkjet recording and inks used therein have been examined for obtaining recorded materials having high quality in terms of color density, fixability, resolution, curling property after recording and the like.
There are a wide variety of recording mediums, such as plain paper, to which the inkjet method is employed for recording. There are cases where satisfactory image quality cannot be obtained or curling of a recorded medium occurs.
In connection with the foregoing, a method including applying an ink for inkjet recording onto a recording medium and heating the recorded medium has been proposed as a technique for improving the rubbing resistance of images, in which the ink for inkjet recording contains a volatile solvent having a boiling temperature of 285° C. or less, polymer particles having an acidic functional group, and a pigment having a polymer adhered thereto (see, for example, European Patent No. 1561788).